


The Cipher and the Spy - Part VII

by Saradi



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saradi/pseuds/Saradi
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine/Theron Shan, Vector Hyllus/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine





	The Cipher and the Spy - Part VII

“Do you know that when you and Agent Shan talk to each other, your auras reach out as if they are trying to touch?” Vector asked, as we were finishing up breakfast in a small café on Manaan.

“What? Seriously?” I said, taking the last gulp of my caf before glancing at the server droid to request more. It was a relief to see Theron in one piece and looking well. Better than well. There was a time I’d had nothing but regret for not being with him, but I had moved on. Vector and I were, as they say in the society pages on Dromond Kaas “an item”. We hadn’t been officially, legally married but in all ways that were important, he was my husband, and I was his wife.

“Hm. Yes.” He said, with no judgement or jealousy clouding his voice. “It’s quite unique. I’m not sure I’ve seen that before.”

“Well, we have met before. He was the target of a mission several years back. But to think that we still held any thought for each other..” I let my thought trail off. Then “Unless our auras are reaching out to beat the stuffing out of each other?” I laughed.

Vector smiled, his dimples showing and his eyes crinkled in amusement. “No, I assure you, it’s more like a longing. Very strange.”

Well, leave it to Vector. In five completely clinical and non-judgemental, non-emotional moments he’d totally broken down my thoughts and feelings for Theron Shan. I did care about him, I’d just put him so far back in my mind I hadn’t really spared a moment to think of him in the last few years. Until I saw him on the holo as we were trying to escape the sabotage of the sinking lab. 

All I felt was relief at that point. Relief that he was in the world, and relief because I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that we would be coming out of this alive. He’d see to it.

“So, let’s head out and see what other trouble we can get into,” Vector said. “This should be quite interesting.”

“One more cup.” I said, indicating my caf. “Then I’m all set.”


End file.
